


say you wanna be here;

by sass_bot



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_bot/pseuds/sass_bot
Summary: Farah has been away from Ari for 4 months on a mission for the Agency and needs her girlfriend to make up for all the loving she's had to miss out on.[Based on a prompt by ihearmyheartbreaking on tumblr][Originally Posted: 16-10-2020]
Relationships: Female Detective/Farah Hauville
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	say you wanna be here;

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting cuz I went off and this will make it easier to find ~

Four months Unit Bravo has been away from Wayhaven. It’s never been this hard to leave before. Farah considers the traveling a perk of the job – and she’s gotten to see so many interesting places since joining Unit Bravo. Nowadays, however, leaving Wayhaven feels like leaving behind her heart or her lungs. It’s something that she can’t stop thinking about – a thread tugging her back to Wayhaven… back home to her – the woman she loves.

Rebecca had made the call to the precinct that Unit Bravo wanted to see Ari a few hours ago. Farah also couldn’t help but leave a few voice notes just to make sure that she’s coming – and maybe several hundred texts – and a selfie or two.

She hardly pays any mind to the rest of her team as she sits on her favorite sofa for cuddling, imagining her girlfriend sitting next to her, warming her up. She’s sure her teammates can hear her heart knocking into her chest like a woodpecker, but she doesn’t care.

“If you bounce your leg any faster, you’ll break through the floor,” Morgan teases from where she’s perched on a table against the wall.

Farah sticks her tongue out and moves her gaze back to the door. “She’s almost here! I can hear her,” she says breathlessly, knuckles tightening over the fabric of the sofa-cushions to stop herself from launching herself out the door at her full speed.

Her breath catches in her throat as the door is pushed open slowly; and there she is: her Areen. Her caramel brown hair is tied up in a messy bun, with long strands framing her freckled face. Her gaze skips everyone else in the room, landing on Farah immediately. A shy smile lights up her whole face. She drops her bag to the floor and sprints across the room.

Farah jumps to her feet, ready to catch Areen as she jumps into her arms, wrapping her legs around Farah’s hips. Her heart rapidly beats in her chest, and Farah’s heartbeat races to match it. She buries her face in Farah’s neck, mumbling, “I missed you so much!”

Vocal cords trembling with pure joy, Farah replies, “Shut up! I missed you more!” She tightens her hold on Areen.

They stay like that for what feels like several minutes – fingers combing through each other’s hair, inhaling each other’s scents, whispering enough “I love you’s” to make up for four whole months of nights spent alone. Of course they’d spoken on the phone almost every day of the trip , but hearing each other’s voices in person – feeling Areen’s chest rumble against hers in a soft laugh – is considerably more intimate, and it’s a feeling Farah missed every night of the agonizingly long absence.

With a gentle kiss into the curve of Farah’s smile, Areen climbs down, finally offering the other members of Unit Bravo proper greetings. As she makes the rounds, Farah can’t help but make eye contact with Rebecca, standing with her arms crossed by the door. There is a knowing expression on her face.

The detective returning to the group feels like putting the missing piece back into a mechanical clock and seeing all the parts move together again. Nat’s gentle smile is just that much lighter, like she’s dropped all pretense and is letting herself be happy from the bottom of her heart. Even Ava, who is normally doing her very best impression of a marble statue, appears more animated and relaxed as she speaks to Areen. And Farah just might have seen a grin appear on Morgan’s face, too, but it’s gone in a flash.

“Go, Ari,” Nat says with a giggle, “Farah just may explode if she waits any longer for you.”

Morgan smirks. “She wouldn’t shut up about you. I’m sure she’s really missed your –”

“COMPANY!” Nat stops Morgan’s statement in its tracks. “Missed your company terribly!” she says loudly, pushing Areen into her girlfriend. “Now, go along!”

Farah’s face mirrors Morgan’s and she raises her brows at her suggestively, causing the other vampire to roll her eyes.

The flutter in Farah’s heart when Areen holds her hand nearly makes her knees buckle. She feels another laugh bubble out of her. And as she tugs her along towards Areen’s bedroom, the delight never leaves her face. It’s like an aura that hovers around them like a cloud of pure light and warmth – its an aura she never wants to leave.

They’ve barely made it to the room before, unable to stand the wait, Farah presses Ari into the door, capturing her smile with her lips. Ari returns the kiss, one hand buried in Farah’s curls, the other trying to fidget with the doorknob. Yet another part of Ari that Farah’s missed – the taste of her lips: chocolate and cream soda.

Farah is the one to shut the door behind them as her lips travel down to Ari’s neck, plastering it hastily with kisses. “How much did you miss me, babe?” she mumbles into her skin.

Ari moans softly, and Farah wishes her face weren’t buried in her neck so she could have seen the expression on her face when she let out such a tantalizing sound.

“I missed you everyday,” she says breathlessly. Her breath hitches when she feels Farah’s tongue against her jaw. “I missed _this_ a lot.”

Farah pushes Ari onto the soft orange comforter on her bed, climbing up and sitting between her legs once Ari has settled comfortably. Her heart is thudding at the sight of Ari staring back up at her, a blush washing over her bronze cheeks.

Farah reaches down for Ari’s hands, linking their fingers together before dragging both their hands up above Ari’s head. She leans down and places another soft kiss against Ari’s lips. She then ghosts her lips across Ari’s cheek until they’re by her ears. “What else did you miss?”

The shudder of Ari’s heart tells Farah she’s doing a good job, but she still wants to hear it in that mousy voice she loves so much. She busies herself nibbling on the tip of Ari’s ear, unable to get enough of the taste of her skin.

Ari’s voice quivers as she speaks. “I missed your hugs. And I missed our late-night movie marathons. And your cuddles…” Her voice trails off as Farah moves back to her jaw.

“Is that all?” Farah mumbles into Ari’s jaw.

“I missed the sound of your voice – and when you laugh,” Ari squeaks. One of Farah’s hands has moved down to cup her chest through her clothing. “A-and I missed how you make me laugh. Especially when I was sad and stressed – I missed you so much.”

Farah peels the strap of Ari’s tank-top off her shoulder before tracing her lips over the line of her clavicle. “What else?” she hums, feeling her body begin to ache with want.

“I missed your kisses the most.” Ari moves her free hand to Farah’s face, pulling back up to hers and taking her lips again in a needy kiss. Farah obliges, humming into the kiss, her hands trailing down Ari’s body, underneath her thigh, squeezing it against her body.

Farah only pulls away when she feels Ari needs to come up for air. Her chest tightens at the dazed look in her girlfriend’s eyes and the lazy smile on her face. Farah then slips her hands into Ari’s shirt, caressing the warm skin below and feeling Ari’s legs inadvertently squeeze shut around her.

With a devious glint in her eye, Farah says, “My turn to show you _everything_ I missed about you.”


End file.
